


Goldenboy

by touchhimharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Comforting Harry, Light Feminization, M/M, Mirror Sex, Vulnerable Louis, crying! Louis, insecure! Louis, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchhimharry/pseuds/touchhimharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- "Louis, I hate to break it to you, but you are gay. And you ARE a bit girly in the way you walk, the way you touch your hair, the way you swing those sexy hips of yours… "- he brought his hand to Louis' ass and grabbed it before Louis could protest what he had just said – "And this, my God"… - he whispered into Louis' ear – "Any girl would kill for an ass like this. Round and juicy…" - Louis felt Harry’s growing<br/>hard on pressing against his ass and gasped. Harry smirked – "Repeat : I have beautiful hair and a sexy, round ass that Harry just loves… fucking" – he licked Louis ear shell.</p><p>- "Harrryyy"… - Louis was totally flushed and blushing now. He stood there awkwardly in front of the mirror and didn't know what to do with his arms. So he just folded them. </p><p>- "Say. It."</p><p>- "Oh damn you…I have beautiful hair and a sex, umm, sexy round aa..ass that H-Harr-ry loves…f..fuck..fucking"… - Louis felt his own hard on growing in his tight pants. Harry could see that and he smirked.</p><p>- "You’re doing great, love" – he cooed. </p><p>OR</p><p>Louis is insecure about being gay so Harry proves him wrong in front of a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldenboy

\- Oh really? Is that how you portray me? Is that how you all portray me? – Louis asked, holding on to the last threads of his confidence, his voice slowly breaking – A weak, sloppy little faggot, is that it ? 

\- Louis…

\- A girlyboy? a Nancy boy? Whats else do you people call me? A poof? A dyke? Daddy issues boy? 

\- Calm down, I’m trying to help you – Harry got off the couch and tried to grab Louis’ hand, but Louis jumped away.

\- No, tell me. Tell me what I am Harry, because I don’t know for shit anymore !

Tears started to fill his eyes. Oh Jesus, again?! He never cried in front of ANYBODY. Just Harry made him go all soft and pathetic. And to think Harry was the one who cried in front of everyone and was never ashamed of his tears. Ironic.

\- To be honest, Louis, I think you’ve never come to terms with who you are – Harry said calmly, not wanting to anger the other boy any more.

\- And who am I then, hmm? Tell me for fucks sake!

Harry stood up and grabbed his hand. He pulled him forcefully to the bedroom and threw him in front of a huge mirror. He stood behind Louis and kept him steady.

\- Look –he ordered. 

Louis really didn't like looking in the mirror and Harry knew that. He always complained about something in his looks, like a 16 year old high school girl. Harry grabbed his chin and tilted his head up. 

\- What am I supposed to look at Harry…this is stupid – Louis said quietly, trying to look back down to the oh-so-interesting floor again

\- Look. Cmon, look up

Harry unglued his eyes and looked at himself.

Light brown, feathery hair with his signature fringe, piercing blue eyes, thin, red lips, a beautiful jaw and sharp cheek bones. 

\- What do you see? – Harry asked him, still holding him still from behind

\- I see an ugly homo... in a stupid buttoned up shirt and a stupid beanie and jeans that are too tight. – he mumbled all in one breath and looked back down to the ground.

\- tsktsktsk… - Harry teased – that’s not true now is it, love? This is what I’m talking about Louis. You don’t accept who you are, that’s why you’re so insecure and possesive – he tilted Louis head back up – Keep  
those eyes glued to the mirror, or else… - he said, kind of seductively, Louis thought.

\- I don’t like what I am – he admitted, so quietly you could barely hear him. But Harry did hear him, alright.

\- We have to take fix that, now don’t we? – Harry whispered against Louis’ ear shell. Louis shivered.

Harry brushed his thumb across Louis’ bottom lip. Then his top lip.

\- What’s this? – he asked huskily.

\- My lip? – Louis answered, his voice a bit confused.

\- Your beautiful lips. Repeat – my beautiful lips.

\- Harry this is stupid…

\- Repeat. Now. – Harry whispered straight into his ear.

\- This is my beautiful lip. Happy? – he glanced at Harry’s reflection in the mirror.

\- Eyes on you , Louis. – The smaller boy quickly obeyed.

Harry brought his finger up to Louis eyes and stroked them, gently

\- What are these, Louis?

\- M-my e-eyes? Eyelashes? – Louis said, shyly and coy.

\- Your beautiful eyes and long pretty eyelashes. Repeat Louis. – Harry ordered.

\- My beautiful eyes and long pretty eyelashes – Louis repeated, a light pink blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Harry’s hand started caressing his jaw, his cheekbones, then started working its way down to Louis’ neck and throat. He grabbed it gently and squeezed it softly

\- What’s in here, hmm? – he whispered into Lou’s ear, kissing his earlobe, knowing this was a difficult one for the boy.

Louis eyes went a bit watery. 

\- In there is my disgusting, high pitched, girly voice. And I won’t change my opinion on that thank you very much. – he said, whispering and on the verge of crying.

\- We’ll see about that Lou – Harry grinned and kissed Louis’ neck, ever so delicately. He felt Louis relax a little in his grip. Harrys thumb started circuling his hips – Tell me…what’s this?

\- My girly, curvy hips – Louis said, a bit disgusted, but with lust in his voice.

\- Your beautiful, girly, curvy hips that make allll the boys go wild – Harry said, his voice laced with seduction – Say it, Louis...

\- M-m-my beautiful, gir-ly, curvv-vy hips that make all the b-boys go ww-wild… - Louis’ voice was seriously betraying him.

\- That’s a good boy – Harry grinned. He reached his hand to Louis’ beanie, never taking his other had off Louis’ hip. He pulled of Louis’ hat and ran his hand through Louis’ hair – What’s this? – he asked once again

\- My gay hair that I play with all the fucking time without even noticing… - Louis answered awkwardly

\- Louis, I hate to break it to you, but you are gay. And you ARE a bit girly in the way you walk, the way you touch your hair, the way you swing those sexy hips of yours… - he brought his hand to  
Louis ass and grabbed it before Louis could protest what he had just said – And this, my God… - he whispered into Louis ear – Any girl would kill for an ass like this. Round and juicy… - Louis felt Harry’s growing  
hard on pressing against his ass and gasped. Harry smirked – Repeat : I have beautiful hair and a sexy, round ass that Harry just loves… fucking – he licked Louis ear shell

\- Harrryyy… - Louis was totally flushed and blushing now. He stood there awkwardly in front of the mirror and didn't know what to do with his arms. So he just folded them. 

\- Say. It.

\- Oh damn you…I have beautiful hair and a sex, umm, sexy round aa..ass that H-Harr-ry loves…f..fuck..fucking… - Louis felt his own hard on growing in his tight pants. Harry could see that and he smirked.

\- You’re doing great, love – he cooed. 

He brought his hand up to Louis shirt and started unbuttoning it…button, by button… by button…untill Louis chest was could be seen. Louis took in a deep breath as Harry dragged his finger across Louis’ chest…along his stomache…going lower…- Louis, I hate to break it to you, but you are gay. And you ARE a bit girly in the way you walk, the way you touch your hair, the way you swing those sexy hips of yours… - he brought his hand to  
Louis ass and grabbed it before Louis could protest what he had just said – And this, my God… - he whispered into Louis ear – Any girl would kill for an ass like this. Round and juicy… - Louis felt Harry’s growing  
hard on pressing against his ass and gasped. Harry smirked – Repeat : I have beautiful hair and a sexy, round ass that Harry just loves… fucking – he licked Louis ear shell

\- Harrryyy… - Louis was totally flushed and blushing now. He stood there awkwardly in front of the mirror and didn't know what to do with his arms. So he just folded them. 

\- Say. It.

\- Oh damn you…I have beautiful hair and a sex, umm, sexy round aa..ass that H-Harr-ry loves…f..fuck..fucking… - Louis felt his own hard on growing in his tight pants. Harry could see that and he smirked.

\- You’re doing great, love – he cooed. 

\- And whats this?

\- M-my whimpy che-chest.. – Harry’s fingers felt so good on his naked hips, naked stomache…he was drawing invisible circles on his body and Louis just felt like melting

\- Your sexy, masculine, slightly toned chest. Say. It. – Harry purred

\- Mm-y ss--sexy, masculine, slightly, t-ttoned ch-chest….

\- Good boy – Harry kissed his temple. He reached over and peeled the shirt off his body, revealing his arms and his back – Oooo…this I like… - He smiled into the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis was a needy mess now, but had to stay still and stare at his reflection, just as Harry told him to – Tell me Lou…what are these…

\- My weak arms..

Harry smiled, as if he knew that Louis would say exactly that.

\- Your long, toned arms. They really arent weak, baby.

\- Theyre a hell lot weaker than yours are Har..

\- Shhhh… - Harry cut him off – We’re not talking about me now. Repeat…now… - Harry kissed and lightly bit Louis’ shoulder, causing him to whimper a bit.

\- These are my long, toned arms – Louis gave in.

Harry grinned sexily and started touching Louis all over his chest, nipples, arms, tummy and slowly started working his way down to Louis’ errect cock...

\- Are you turning yourself on, Lou? – Harry teased. He started palming Louis’ erection, harder and harder, Louis was a mess. 

\- Please Harry…

\- What’s that ? What do you need? You really deserve an award for being so good and obedient. But you still havent come to terms with your biggest complex, have you? – He brought a hand up to Louis’ throat and grabbed it lightly.

\- Oh Harry come on…what do you want me to say.. – Louis asked, pathetically. He was really desperate and just wanted to come already..

\- Say „I have a girly, high pitched voice and I accept it. I accept me for who I am. I cant change certain things about myself, so I might as well give in and deal with it”. 

\- Oh fuck off Harry…. – Louis was trying to get any sort of friction but couldnt move, with Harry holding him still and making him look in the mirror

\- Tsktsktsk. This isn’t going to work if you don’t work with me baby… - he teased, biting Louis neck gently and pulling him closer, so Louis could feel his hard on. He started grinding against him, making Louis  
moan desperately – Say. It. And I’ll give you what you want…

\- Urgh…I..I..I have a girl-girly, hh-high pitched v-voice and I-I…..I accept it..

\- Look at your eyes in the mirror and say it again – Harry ordered

\- I accept myself – Tears started spilling from Louis’ eyes. He started sobbing.

Harry spun him around and pulled him into a heated kiss. Crying Louis always had this effect on him, but he really did hope he helped Louis a little bit with accepting himself.

He backed him up against a wall, never breaking the kiss. His hands quickly worked Louis’ belt and pulled down his pants and his tiny boxers.

\- This what you want, huh? – Harry asked and cocked his brow and Louis couldnt help but think that the other boy was mocking him.

\- Yy-ess…please Harry..

Harry dropped to his knees and took Louis’ red and needy cock into his mouth. 

\- Look at me. I want you to keep your eyes open when you come – he said, before taking Louis back into his mouth.

Louis looked down and they never broke eye contract. Harry had to keep him still with one hand sucked him. The little moans and whimpers Louis was making told him that he was very close. Before he knew it, Louis was coming down Harry’s throat.

Harry got up and looked Louis straight in the eye. The boy was blissed out from his orgasm. Harry smirked and whispered in his ear :

\- You've always been my goldenboy Louis. And that will never change.


End file.
